William Chan
Perfil thumb|250px|William Chan * Nombre: 陳偉霆 (陈伟霆) / Chan Wai-Ting (Chen Wei Ting) * Nombre inglés: William Chan * Profesión: Actor, Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Hong Kong * Estatura: 182cm * Peso: 63kg * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Signo zodiacal chino: Buey * Agencia: Emperor Entertainment Group Dramas *Kyushu Mrs. Hu Zhu (TBA, 2020) *Age of Legends (2018) *Only Side by Side with You (Zhejiang TV, 2018) *Lost Love in Times (Dragon TV, 2017) *The Mystic Nine (iQiYi, 2016) *Fate Leads To Happiness (2016) *The Love of Happiness (Hunan TV, 2016) *The Legend of Zu (iQIYi, 2015) *The Four (Hunan TV, 2015) *Legend of Fragrance (Hunan TV, 2015) *Swords of Legends (Hunan TV, 2014) Temas para Dramas *''光 (Light)'' tema para Age of Legends (2018) *''清醒梦境 (Lucid Dream)'' tema para Only Side by Side with You (2018) *''玲珑 (Ling Long)'' tema para Lost Love in Times (2017) *''红尘有醉 (Hong Chen You Zui)'' tema para Lost Love in Times (2017) Películas *Adoring (2019) *The Most Beautiful Performance 2018 (2018) *The Bombing (2018) *While There's Still Time (2017) *The Legend of the Mengol King (2017) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *The Bombing (2016) *L.O.R.D (2016) *I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016) *Kung Fu Jungle (2014) *Golden Brother (2014) *As the Light Goes Out (2014) *Triad (2012) *East Meets West (2011) *Hi, Fidelity (2011) *Lover's Discourse (2011) *All About Love (2010) *Ex (2010) *Beauty On Duty (2010) *Seven 2 One (2009) *Split Second Murders (2009) *Trick Or Cheat (2009) *Overheard (2009) Temas para Películas *''Love! Love! Aloha!'' tema para I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016, junto a Jessica) *''有借有還 (You Jie You Hai)'' tema para Triad (2012) Discografía 'Hong Kong' 'Álbum' 'China' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Álbum Copilatorio' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Digital Singles' Reconocimientos *'2016 iQiyi All-Star Carnival:' Estrella del Año (The Mystic Nine) *'2015 iQiyi All-Star Carnival:' Ídolo Más Popular *'2014 iQiyi All-Star Carnival:' Actor Más Popular (Swords of Legends) *'2014 6th China TV Drama Awards:' Artista Más Popular Mundialmente *'2014 6th China Image Film Festival:' Actor Más Joven (Golden Brother) *'2014 Wyndham Xingyue Role Model Ceremony:' Actor Más Popular *'2013 5th Macau International Movie Festival:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (As the Light Goes Out) *'2008 Hit Awards:' Mejor Canción (Taxi) *'2008 Hit Awards:' Nuevo Cantante Masculino *'2008 Yahoo！Asia Buzz Awards:' Premio al Cantante Recién Llegado *'2008 Metro Radio Mandarin Hits Music Awards Presentation:' Nuevo Artista Extranjero Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Weibo Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería William Chan-01.jpg William Chan-02.jpg William_Chan.jpg Chan_Williams.jpg William Chan-3.jpg William Chan-4.jpg William Chan-7.jpg William Chan-8.jpg Videografía China Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《LoveU2》 MV|LoveU2 Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《Baby Don't Cry(國)》 MV|Baby Don't Cry Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《女皇》 Official MV|Empress Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《POP IT UP》 MV|Pop It Up Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《我不是我》 MV|Wo Bu Shi Wo Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《遺忘的勇氣》 MV|Yi Wang De Yong Qi Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《1121》 Official MV|1121 Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《表白》 Official MV|Confession Hong Kong Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《戰士》 MV|Warrior Archivo:陳偉霆 WILLIAM CHAN《狐狸小姐》 MV|Miss Fox Archivo:陳偉霆 WILLIAM CHAN 《Do You Wanna Dance》 Official MV|Do You Wanna Dance Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《穿心箭》 MV|Chuan Xin Jian Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《大峽谷》 MV|Da Xia Gu Archivo:陳偉霆 William Chan《尾巴》 MV|Wei Ba Categoría:Emperor Entertainment Group Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante